FOP: Unsupervised
by oddsponge13
Summary: Every time the creator works on an FOP episode, the FOP cast is held under the creator's wrath, and they have to do what ever the creator makes them do.But one day, when the creator goes out, things start to get wild in the FOP world! No flames.
1. The party begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_It was a normal day for the FOP crew. Write now they were doing the episode " The secret origin of Densel Crocker", and they were doing exactly what the creator was making them do- until the creator went out for lunch! This is what was happing:_

Wanda: What's the big deal with March 15th

Cosmo: Is it be kind to squirrels day?

Timmy: No! March 15th is the day that Crocker's at his meanest!

POOF!

Wanda: Uhhh…. This is weird. I don't have anything to say.

Timmy: I feel like I've been released for a wrath I was under for the past 15 minutes.

Cosmo: You know what THAT means?

T+W: Uhhh… NO.

Cosmo: The creator must be out for lunch!

Timmy: Cosmo, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! But it the only explanation…

Cosmo: We should throw a giant party, and invite all our friends!

Timmy: Yeah!

(Music starts, and lots of people enter the room, and they start dancing)

Spongebob: Hey! Timmy! What's up!

Timmy: Spongebob? I haven't seen you in months! How's it going?

Spongebob: This is an awesome party you're throwing!

Cosmo: It was MY idea!

Cindy: Hi Timmy!

Timmy: Cindy? Is that you?

Cindy: See you in the Timmy Jimmy power hour three!

Spongebob: Man, that's a long title.

Jimmy: Well, really, it's not if you take all the vowels, use the center core of the-

Cosmo: TO MANY BIG WORDS!

Harry Potter: (Yelling) Okay, time for some karaoke!

Yugi: (Singing) Hey now! You're an All Star! Get you're game on! Go play!

Cosmo: Hey, Patrick! I have a question for you.

Patrick: Huh?

Cosmo: How much wood, could a Timmy chuck, chuck, if a Timmy could chuck wood?

Patrick: Uhhh…. Elevendy-two.

Garfield: (Singing) Who let the cats out! MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!

Firestar: Sing it Garfield!

Timmy: Whoo! This party is AWESOME!

Spongebob: Let's just hope your creator made a couple extra stops.

Timmy: Huh? Creator? Ooooohhhh…. Right.


	2. The ghost of not so Christmas past

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

_Now the wild party had been going on for 18 hours, so it turns out the creator had a VERY long lunch break. So anyways, everyone was having fun, until everything went wrong…_

Cosmo: (wearing a lamp shade) HA, HA, HA! LETS PLAY TWISTER!

Everyone: YAY! WHOOO!

**(Everything goes dark)**

Timmy: Hey, what gives? Why did everything go dark?

Spongebob: I can't see anything!

Timmy: I guess it must have been a power outage. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had a candle!

C+W: ……

Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Hello? Anybody?

Everybody: ……

Timmy: I have a REALLY bad feeling about this… Where am I?

Voice: Hello, Neighbor!

Timmy: AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! WANT DO YOU WANT?

Voice: I want you to learn….

Timmy: Learn what? I didn't do anything wrong!

Voice: Riiiight….

Timmy: Uh huh, so who are you? Am I dead?

Voice: I am the ghost of episodes past. I want to show you what you have done wrong in your past.

Timmy: GHOST OF EPISODES PAST? But it's not even Christmas!

GOEP: I didn't say anything about Christmas. I love Christmas though. Especially the presents! Last year I got a pretty Barbie! I called her Bobina!

Timmy: Cool! Yeah, I love Christmas too!

GOEP: Oh, we're getting of topic. Are you ready to see what you've done wrong?

Timmy: Uhhh… sure…. But what about the party?

GOEP: If you keep talking I won't have enough time to show you. I can only keep you until your creator comes back. Are you ready?

Timmy: Yeah.

GOEP: Let's go.

* * *

Uhh... That's Chapter 2. Trust me, Ch. 3 is gonna be alot funnier. Please review! And NO FLAMES! 


	3. Things get confuzing

**BAM!**

Timmy: (Floating outside his window) Where are we?

GOEP: This is the episode where you first meet Cosmo and Wanda. Watch.

(Inside room)

Timmy: Why do I have to stay with this totally evil baby sitter? This stinks! (Throws bowling ball against wall)

**POOF!**

Cosmo: I'm Cosmo!

Wanda: And I'm Wanda!

C+W: And we're your fairy god parents!

Spongebob: I know how to rap! Yo, Yo, YOYOYOYO! I live in a pineapple under da sea., now this story is all about me-

GOEP: Oops, I must have mixed up the shows. Hold on.

**BAM! (again)**

Timmy: Uhhh…. Now where are we?

GOEP: We're in Butch Hartman's office.

Timmy: Butch Hartman?

GOEP: Your creator.

Timmy: Oh.

Spongebob: I know how to rap! Yo, Yo, YOYOYOYO! I live in a pineapple under da sea., now this story is all about me-

GOEP: Oh darn! It mixed up again! I'm gonna fix this, and you can wait at Wal-Mart.

Timmy: Okay? (Realizes he's at Wal-Mart) That was weird.

Spongebob: I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to- MOVE IT!

Timmy: Spongebob? What are you doing here?

Spongebob: Oh, hi Timmy! I just got here from the party. It's AWSOME! This fanfic is REALLY getting confusing isn't it?

Timmy: Sure is! Have you seen the Ghost of episode's past?

New ghost: Here I am!

Timmy: You aren't the Ghost of episodes past!

New Ghost: I'm Ghost of Party present! The Ghost of Episodes Past had to cancel. I'm gonna show you some embarrassing pictures of you at the party!

Timmy: NOOOOOO!

GOPP: Lets have some flash backs of you acting selfish at da party!

Spongebob: I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to- MOVE IT!


	4. Parties and truths

Disclamier- I OWN NOTHING!

**BAM! (Once again)**

(Outside of Timmy's house's windows)

Timmy: Great. Where are we now?

GOPP: We're here at the party, you silly, willy, walnut head!

(Inside the party)

Timmy: Okay everyone, move it! I'm gonna break dance! (Break dances)

Everyone: WHOO!

Spongebob: That's pretty good Timmy, but make way for the REAL master! (Break dances)

Everyone: AWSOME!

Timmy: You call that dancing! You're the worst dancer I ever saw!

(Back outside)

Timmy: Whoa.

GOPP: See? Spongebob complimented you, and all you had for him was an insult! You dance like a demented chicken, by the way.

Timmy: I do not!

(Back in side)

Sheen: Hey, small headed Jimmy, where are your fairies?

Carl: Oh… I liked the fairies…

Timmy: Back off Ultra-dork! There not fairies! There my… Uhh… Fairy hologram servants!

Wanda: That's what we are to you? Servants?

Timmy: Yeah, basically.

Cosmo: Hey, that's not nice! Come on Phillip! We have better things to do other than being insulted by a boy with non- fudgy hair!

(Back outside)

Timmy: Wow. I didn't realize what a jerk I've been.

GOPP: (Playing with Barbies) Wow Barbie, your hair's so pretty! Why thank you Ken, your vest is so the latest fashion!

Timmy: Uhh…. Hello?

GOPP: What? Oh, it's you.

Timmy: Is there something about ghosts and Barbies?

GOPP: NO WAY MAN! These are just my… Uhh… co-workers!

Timmy: Riiiight.

(Back in side)

Spongebob: Hey, Timmy, is that you floating outside that window with a ghost playing with Barbies?

Timmy: Huh?

(Everyone turns to the window)

(Outside)

Timmy: Uh oh! I thought that they couldn't see us!

GOPP: That's what they want you to think.

Timmy: Aren't you gonna poof us out of here or something?

GOPP: Ha-ha! Poofing is for fairies!

(Inside)

Sheen: They must be from the future!

Timmy: Why the heck I'm I floating outside, when I'm in here?

Yugi: GET THEM!

(Outside)

Timmy: AHHHHHHH!

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! There's only 1 chapter left, so I'll update that sometime. 


	5. The angry mob

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

(Everyone in the house runs outside to attack Timmy & The Ghost of Party Past)

Timmy: We're dead.

GOPP: You are, anyways.

**POOF!**

Timmy: I thought ghosts couldn't poof! Hey, he dropped one of his barbies.

Party Timmy: Who are you? Why are you me?

Harry: Can we just run him over with an angry mob?

Bart: Hey! Look! A Barbie!

Spongebob: Timmy-err- who ever you are, you weren't playing with barbies were you?

Party Timmy: It must be some one in disguise! Only Cosmo plays with Barbies!

Timmy: I was NOT playing with a Barbie!

Harry: Well, at my school, we have a potion called a Poly juice potion, which gives people the ability to change into an other person.

Ash: So, who is he?

Pikachu: Pika?

Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner.

Party Timmy: No, I'M Timmy Turner!

Firestar: Well, they can't be both Timmy's.

Sheen: I'm telling you! He's Future Timmy! You to should have a giant fight with each other, just like Ultra Lord episode 158, Attack of the future clones!

Timmy: Maybe I should explain. Yes, I'm KINDA from the future, but only, like, two minutes ahead.

Sheen: Man, what a rip off!

Timmy: I was partying, then The Ghost of episodes past came, and showed me my past, then, the Ghost of Party Present came, and showed me parts of the party. Until Spongebob Big Mouth came and saw me. Do you understand?

Everyone: Uhh… no.

Kaiba: Let's just get this over with, and run him over with an angry mob!

Graystripe: Ohhh… I like that idea!

Party Timmy: Wait! We can't hurt future me!

GOPP+ GOEP: RIGHT ON, TIMMY!

Spongebob: Who are they?

Patrick: Mayonnaise?

GOEP: I'M the Ghost of Episodes Past-

GOPP: And I'M the ghost of Party Present!

GOEP+GOPP: And WE'RE TIMMY'S FAIRLY ODD-

Wanda: If you say God Parents, I'll kill you.

GOEP+GOPP: COUNSELLORS!

Cosmo: Ha-ha! That was our slogan!

GOPP: We were just trying to show Timmy how self-fish was being.

Timmy: Yep! And I learned my lesson! I shall never be self-fish again.

GOPP: Oh! I left my Barbie here!

Everyone: (Stares)

GOPP: I don't have a problem!

**POOF! (Hopefully for the last time)**

Timmy: Hey. That was weird. I felt like I was free for the past 24 hours!

Cosmo: You know what that means!

T+W: The creator's back. Awwww.

Wanda: Well, at least with the creator here, things will be a little more under control.

Timmy: Not just that, but I learned a valuable lesson. Being self-fish is wrong. And it's fun to throw giant parties!

Cosmo: Maybe the creator will go out some time soon! Then we can throw an other party!

Timmy: I doubt it!

(At Nickelodeon studios)

Creator: Oh, I just realized! I left my house keys at 7/Eleven! I better go get them. Even though it IS a hour drive, and I'll have to leave the studio. Oh well!

**THE END! **

* * *

Well, that's the end! Yay! And just to let everyone know, Firestar & Graystripe belong to the book series Warriors, just so I don't have a bunch of people asking. 


End file.
